


Vicky's Endeavors

by Barqs1724



Series: Wicked [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bestiality, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Coercion, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Knotting, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Underage Sex, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barqs1724/pseuds/Barqs1724
Summary: Vicky spends a lot of time by herself and being a very energetic and curious child leads her to finding out about some very 'adult' activities.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Dog Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Wicked [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152527
Comments: 3
Kudos: 180





	1. Baby's got Knot

Vicky’s parents weren’t around often. Her father was always out working, or so he said. And her mother was either at home wasted or went out and got wasted. As such, Vicky had a lot of spare time around the house during the summer, and had to find ways to entertain herself. One evening, she was walking around the house and decided to venture into her father’s office. She’d explored everywhere else and had decided it was time to look into the elusive office. 

At first, it was very boring. It was just like any other office. While looking on the desk, she hit the mouth on accident, bringing the sleeping computer back to life. Her father used the same passwords for everything, so she quickly logged into his account. 

The 11 year old girl was then assaulted with an image of a woman on her knees with a man behind her. They were both naked. Vicky knew what sex was, of course, but she’d never seen it up close like this. She clicked play on the video and jumped a foot in the air when moans and yelps started coming out of the speaker. She would have been more concerned about being caught, if she wasn’t home alone again. 

Vicky observed the woman on her knees. She seemed to thoroughly be enjoying the man’s penis as it slid in and out of her kitty. Vicky felt a tingle in her own kitty and wondered what it would feel like to be the woman on screen. After only another minute the man pulled his penis out of the woman, glistening with their juices, and threw the woman down on her back. He dived down and captured her cunny in his mouth and started licking and sucking on the woman’s wetness. Vicky’s own kitty was growing wet, a completely new feeling that made butterflies flitter in her tummy. 

Vicky was excited to explore this new feeling but before she could do anything she was interrupted. “Victoria! I’m hoooome!” She heard her mother scream from downstairs. She quickly turned the video off and set the computer back into sleep mode before running off downstairs. 

The next day when Vicky tried to go back into her father’s office to ‘entertain’ herself, the door was locked. Her shoulders slumped, disappointed that she wouldn’t be able to see the woman and man together again. She liked hearing the woman’s cries of pleasure. 

Every day after that Vicky kept trying the door but every day it was locked. She couldn’t stop thinking about the video, about the feeling she got in her cunny while she watched the two people have sex. 

She knew she could no longer watch the video, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t try some stuff on her own. She wanted a partner, but there were no boys who lived on her street. She certainly couldn’t ask her father, then he would know that she was in his office. She’d been thinking about this for a while now, but it wasn’t until a week later that Vicky got her naughty idea. 

It was one of the rare times in the house when she sat at the dinner table with her parents to eat. Normally no one was home, and she would heat something up in the microwave and bring it to the living room to eat in front of the TV. She would have preferred to continue eating on her own. She was really bored, her father and mother were sitting at the table in silence, either staring at their food or their phones. 

In an attempt to finish her food faster and to avoid eating her broccoli, she started feeding their german shepherd, Maximus, under the table. The dog was often left to his own devices, just like Vicky, and she felt a sort of comradery with the dog. He would frequently sit with her on the couch or sleep in my room at night. During the day, he was out running laps in the large fenced in yard. 

Maximus was licking and nibbling at her fingers as she fed him a piece of cooked broccoli. For every bite that she took, she would give him a bite. While she was chewing her own food, he would rest his large head on her lap and wait, slobbering on her bare thighs. The preverbially light bulb lit above her head. She wondered if she could use Max as her partner. Max was a boy and he liked to lick at her fingers, maybe he would like to lick elsewhere?

She couldn’t wait until she was alone again. 

It happened the next day. Both of her parents went out for the day, leaving her money to get pizza delivered for dinner. She was so anxious for them to leave, she was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. If they could tell she was excited for something, they didn’t show it. Once the front door shut and she heard the engine’s of their cars start, she ran to the backdoor. 

“Max!” She called, trying to get the dog’s attention. He ignored her, focusing on the squirrel he could see in the tree above. She tried again. “Maaaax! Do you want a treat?” She yelled out, which certainly got the dog’s attention. He turned tail and sprinted into the house and sat right beside his treat bowl. She grabbed a soft snack and waved it in front of his nose. 

“If you want this, Max, you’re going to have to do me a favor first.” She turned tail and walked upstairs into her room, Max right on her heels, salivating at the smell of his jerky treat. 

She went into her room, shut the door and immediately stripped out of her bottoms. She wouldn’t need shorts and panties if her plan worked. She tossed the snack at Max, sure that if she didn’t give it to him, he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else. 

He gobbled his treat down quickly and then she beckoned him onto her bed. Vicky laid down on her back, with her legs spread wide open, cunny on full display. He put his front legs on the bed and looked at her, almost curiously. 

“Here, Max. Here’s another treat for you.” She dipped her finger between her folds, wet in anticipation. Max wasn’t understanding what she wanted him to do. He went back down to all fours and started sniffing around the room. 

She thought that maybe he didn’t want to be on the bed, so she went to the floor and fell into the same position. He looked at her and she wiggled her hips, dying for something else to touch her down there, besides her finger. 

He slowly made his way back to her and sniffed at the area in between her legs. She shivered, feeling his hot breath tickle her bare folds. He wasted no time and licked a long strip of her kitty, from bottom to top. She gasped but then had to giggle, “My doggy is licking my kitty.” He licked her a few times, his tongue hitting that spot at the top of her cunny. Vicky didn’t know what it was called, but it felt really good when he touched it. From her explorations these last few days, she knew that it kind of felt like a button, so that’s what she decided she would call it for now. 

His tongue was so long and so warm and felt amazing on her cunny. She was writhing her hips and moaning out loud, much like the girl in the video, she mused. His tongue was dipping into her hole slightly, pulling more and more wetness forth. She could feel the muscles in her cunny tightening and clenching around nothing. She had never felt like this before, is this what the girl in the video felt like?

Vicky thrust her hips up against Max’s tongue. The tingles in her button were growing stronger and there was a feeling of something tightening in her belly. She didn’t know what was happening, but it felt too good to stop. Her little cunny was throbbing in pleasure and it was driving her little body while. 

It only took a couple more long licks at her button before her kitty exploded. She screamed, her thighs shaking uncontrollably. Her scream scared Max and he backed away from her. She was too out of it to do anything about that. There were shots of pleasure radiating out of her cunny and flowing down her legs and up her spine. 

It was a few minutes before Vicky caught her breath. “Wow.” She muttered, sitting up slowly. Max was sitting a foot away from her, tail wagging, tongue lolling out of his mouth, in what looked like a goofy smile. She laughed, “Yeah Max, you made me feel so good.”

Vicky looked down and was surprised to see red flesh bobbing out from under Max. Is that his peepee? His doesn’t look like the man’s in the video. She rolled forward onto her knees and crawled closer to Max to investigate. He stood up at her arrival and she could better see his penis. It was really red and kind of wet, and the end narrowed down to a point. She wondered if the dog would let her touch him. 

She sat back on her heels and reached a hand forward to grip her dog’s penis. It was so hot in her hand! She wondered if it was supposed to be that hot, or if he was sick or something? 

Max let out a yip and pulled away from her grip. Had she hurt him? She kind of wanted to make him feel good after what he just did for her. Max circled her body and sniffed at her neck. He came back to the front and licked her breasts a few times, which caused Vicky to giggle. She went to reach forward again to touch him, but he moved behind her again before she could do so. 

It was then that she felt a weight at her shoulders, pushing her forward. “Wha-” She collapsed onto her hands and knees. Max had pushed her over! She tried to sit back up, but suddenly there was a large weight resting over her back. “Max, no! Get off.” She yelled at the dog, but he didn’t listen. 

She felt the tip of his hot penis poking her in the butt a few times. Her eyes widened in fear. He couldn’t want that!? “It’s too big, Max. It won’t fit!” She tried wiggling her butt in order to dislodge his body, but that ended up being a huge mistake. 

Because Vicky had wiggled, it had lined up their bodies perfectly. His penis was perched just outside of her entrance. It’s like the dog knew instinctively that he was in the perfect spot. In one long thrust, he shoved his cock into the little girl’s pussy. 

Vicky screamed, this time in pain, rather than ecstasy. It felt like he was splitting her open. Her arms collapsed, unable to hold her weight up throughout the pain, leaving her bum in the air, her cunny still wrapped around her dog’s penis. “Max, please stop.” She cried, but he didn’t understand. 

Instead, he pushed further in still. She hadn’t thought that was possible, she felt too full. She whimpered, tears spilling from her eyes. She knew begging wouldn’t lead to anything, Max couldn’t understand. 

Max pulled out slowly before shoving his penis back in all at once. Thankfully, her kitty was still wet from before, making him slide in and out more easily. He continued to thrust into Vicky like this. After his penis had plunged inside of her several times, the pain began to lessen. She felt like she could breathe again. She still felt incredibly stretched and full and uncomfortable, but at least the sharp pain was gone. 

Before long, Max was humping in and out faster than even the man in the video had been thrusting into that woman. Vicky wondered what the woman would be feeling if she was in Vicky’s position. Would she like being plundered by her dog? 

Vicky didn’t notice, at first, when she started moaning in time with her dog’s thrusts. It was starting to feel really good. She could feel something building up inside of her again, similar to before, but different. It felt bigger this time. She didn’t know how else to describe it. Her cunny was tightening on Max’s penis, but that didn’t affect the speed of his thrusts. He kept plunging in and out of her cunny with record speed. 

“Aahhh, Max, ugh, please, don’t stop.” She was back to begging, but rather than asking him to stop, she wanted him to continue. That wonderful feeling down below was building, and she could tell she was getting closer and closer to that big explosion that had left her almost comatose last time. 

She started feeling something brushing against her opening whenever he was all the way inside of her. What could that be, she wondered. She wasn’t too worried about it, because the amazing feeling was too distracting. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Now her cries were just wordless, she was only seconds away from finishing. That was the only thing she could focus on, the feelings coming from her kitty. 

Two seconds later, she screamed as she exploded for the second time. Max kept thrusting into her throughout, which only caused her cunny to throb in time with his thrusts, furthering her pleasure. 

She was so out of it, she almost didn’t notice when Max thrust harder than before and something huge was shoved into her cunny. Almost.

“AH, Max!” She screamed. It was painful, but the pain was being overshadowed by the throbbing in her kitty. She felt something inside of her getting warmer and warmer, but didn’t put too much thought into it yet. She was still coming down from the high. 

She sat like this for multiple minutes, bum in the air, cunny stuffed full with her dog’s penis. Max panted above her, and occasionally his penis would throb or jerk and she would feel warmer again for a few seconds. 

Max shifted on her back and she felt him start to pull out. “Ow, Max, wait! That hurts.” She whined and tried to reach for him to keep him inside, to no avail. He popped out of her hole with an audible pop. She felt liquid drip down her thighs and thought that she had peed. 

She sat down and bent over in order to inspect her cunny. It wasn’t pee, but something else, something she didn’t have a name for. Something she guessed must have come from Max. The dog in question leaned forward and licked at her cunny a few times, before Vicky pushed his head away, too sensitive. 

He laid on the floor next to her and started licking at his own private parts. Vicky didn’t know what to do with herself just yet. She wanted to get up and clean herself up in the bathroom, but didn’t know if she could stand yet. She fell back on the floor and looked up at the light on her ceiling. She couldn’t believe that she had just had sex with her dog! Just like the girl in the video did with the man. She felt so grown-up! She couldn’t wait until her best friend Jess would come back from her summer vacation with her parents, she wanted to tell her everything.

Vicky knew that this wouldn’t be the last time she slept with her dog, it felt too good to only be a one time endeavor. In fact, after that day, anytime they were alone and Max stuck his nose to her crotch, she would drop to her knees and take his big penis in her little cunny. Sometimes she would even seek him out, when she was in the mood to be filled, drag him to her room and repeat what had happened that first day. 

Today, though, when she called for Max to come to her room, he didn’t come. She ventured out of her room and went to the back door. She could see Max sitting at the base of the tree looking up. “Freaking squirrels.” She groaned, he was always trying to get that squirrel from the tree. 

She trudged outside in only her summer dress. She had already taken her panties off in preparation for Max’s arrival. She stepped up next to the large dog and called his name again. He blinked, but didn’t stop looking up at the tree. “Max, do you want a treat?” She asked, that’s what she had been calling their time together. His treat, since he seemed to like her cunny so much. He yipped at her, but continued staring at the freaking tree. She stomped her foot. “Maaax, come on.” She whined. But then had an idea. Maybe she had to make her offer more tempting. 

She stripped off her dress, and dropped to her hands and knees beneath the tree, aiming her bum in Max’s direction. The yard was fenced in, so she wasn’t worried about anyone watching her. 

It only took a second before she felt the weight of her dog on her back again. He had gotten so good at lining them up and sliding home in one thrust. She moaned, loving the feeling of being stuffed full. She pushed back on his penis, meeting his thrusts. “Yesss, Max. You feel so good.” She moaned out. 

What little Vicky didn’t know, is that there happened to be someone watching her today. While she hadn’t needed to worry about her neighbors seeing anything, she should have worried about someone being in the kitchen. There was a huge section of that wall that was entirely glass, letting anyone in the kitchen see into the backyard. 

Vicky’s father, Jared, stood in the kitchen in shock. When he had first walked in and saw his little girl on her knees under the mercy of the dog, his heart clenched and he panicked. He started for the door, wanting to break them up and save his little Victoria. But his mind quickly caught up to what he was seeing. 

She was completely naked. Maximus wouldn’t have been able to strip a child of their clothes. And now that he took a moment to watch their encounter, Jared could see that she was pushing her pussy back into their dog’s cock and moaning. He almost couldn’t believe his eyes. This was surreal. He watched his dog fuck his daughter and he didn’t know what to do about it. 

After watching for just a moment, he felt a stirring in his groin. He groaned, disturbed that he was getting hard by watching his daughter at this moment. He refused to touch himself. He couldn’t bring himself to jerk himself to the sight in front of him. 

After a few minutes, he saw his little girl cum. Her arms collapsed, leaving her ass in the air for his dog to keep pounding away at her pussy. It wasn’t long until he saw his baby girl get knotted. He knew that she would be stuck out there for a few minutes, until Max’s knot receded. 

He walked away and locked himself in his office. He gripped his hard cock in hand and it only took a few strokes before he erupted all over his hand. “Fuck.”


	2. Welcoming Jessica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica returns from her family vacation and Vicky is really excited to show her everything she's learned.

Vicky was having a hard time going to sleep. Her best friend in the whole world is coming back tomorrow after a month-long vacation with her parents and older brother. She had already called and asked if Jessie could come over tomorrow, and they said that after she unpacked, she was free to come and play. Vicky was glad that her parents weren’t going to be home tomorrow either. Jessie didn’t have a dog at her place, so she needed to come over here in order to play with Max. Vicky didn’t mind sharing Max, she wanted Jessie to feel what she had felt, wanted her to feel just as good, that’s what friends are for, right? 

Vicky finally managed to fall asleep, but woke early the next day. She bounced and ran all about the house, unable to stay still. Soon after lunch, she heard the doorbell ring. She ran and threw the door open and jumped into Jessie’s arms, squeezing her tight. “I missed you so, so, so much!”

“I missed you too!” Jessie yelled into her ear, hugging her back just as tight. 

When they pulled away from each other, Vicky noticed Jessie’s older brother, Evan. He usually walked Jessie back and forth between their houses, so she’d be safe on the streets. Vicky and Jessie’s parents trusted them in the house though, as long as they promised not to leave and to keep the door locked, they left them to their own devices, which would certainly come in handy today. “They told me to come back and pick her up around 5, so be ready.” He said gruffly before turning around to leave. 

Vicky pulled Jessie into the house, “I have so much that I need to tell you!” She pulled the other girl upstairs and into her bedroom. “You’ll never guess what happened to me, while you’ve been away.” They plopped down onto Vicky’s bed, sprawling out. 

“I hope it was interesting! My vacation was kinda boring, all my parents wanted to do was go sightseeing and shopping.”

“Jessie, I did something … probably something naughty, but it feels soooo good. And you have to try it.”

“Ok, what did you do?” Jessie sat up in anticipation. She heard the word naughty and perked up, she didn’t like following all the rules her parents put in place and would love to act out and do something ‘naughty’. 

“I had sex!” Vicky shouted and then dissolved into giggles.

“WHAT!? No way. I don’t believe you! With who?” She slapped at Vicky’s arm, thinking she was pulling her leg. 

“Honestly, I didn’t mean to. I just wanted him to lick at me for a little while, and it felt so good. After he pushed me down and just forced his penis into me. I didn’t like it at first, it was too big. But once I got used to the feeling, it felt even better than when he licked at me down there.” Vicky gushed out all at once, she’d been dying to tell her friend for so long, she couldn’t keep it in. “I’ve done it with him every day for the last two weeks.”

“With who?” Jessie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her friend had sex, that must mean that she’s a woman now, because woman have sex. Jessie wanted to find out who Vicky was having sex with and see if she wouldn’t be allowed to join.

“Max.” Vicky whispered. 

“Your dog!” Jessie had not been expecting to hear that. She guessed that it made sense though. Dog’s had penises and one time at the park she saw two dogs going at it, so they must want to have sex too. 

“Yes, and trust me, Jessie, you have to try it. At least let him lick you, he’s so good at it.” Jessie wasn’t sure if she was ready to do anything with a human, let alone a dog. But the look in Vicky’s eyes convinced her. It was almost a pleading look. “You need to know how it feels, and I don’t want to be the only one who’s done it.”

“Ok, fine, but only licking.” She warned. 

Vicky got up from the bed and called down for the dog, who could then be heard running up the stairs. She turned back to her friend, “You need to take your bottoms off.”

Jessie quickly stripped out of her shorts and panties, not ashamed of being naked in front of Vicky. They’ve been friends for so long, they’ve changed in front of each other plenty of times. “Now what?” Jessie asked, as Max strode into the room, tongue lolling. Jessie was nervous and could feel flutters in her chest. She would try to go through with this, though. She  _ was  _ really curious as to how it would feel, since Vicky keeps saying it feels good.

“Lay down on the floor with your legs open and he should just go over to you.” Max currently had his nose stuffed into Vicky’s crotch, snuffling loudly. 

Jessie did as she was told, but Max stayed over by the other girl. Vicky grabbed the dog by the caller and dragged him over to her friend. He quickly gained interest in Jessie’s cunny spread out for him like a feast and immediately started licking up and down her slit. Jessie gasped and jumped at the feeling. It was such a new sensation and Vicky was right, it did feel good. 

“He’s licking your kitty.” Vicky spoke. “Does it feel good?” She asked her friend almost nervously. 

Jessie nodded, “My brother told me a couple of weeks ago, that older people call it a pussy. Since we’re doing grown up stuff…” She paused, losing focus when the dog’s tongue hit the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit. She continued after a moment, “We should use the grown up words. He said that lady parts are called pussy or sometimes cunt. And that men have dicks or cocks.”

“Oh, yeah, that sounds a lot more grown up than cunny and penis.” Vicky nodded in agreement, sitting cross-legged by Jessie’s head, as her friend was being licked up by her dog. 

Jessie didn’t hold much of a conversation after that point. She was enjoying the dog’s thorough ministrations too much to speak. She felt herself unconsciously thrusting her hips up and down into the dog's mouth. “Hmmm,” She groaned. Jessie could feel something building up inside of her, a tightening around her tummy. “I don’t know what’s happening,” she whimpered to Vicky, unsure if what she was feeling was normal. 

“It’s ok, just keep going. He’ll make you feel even better soon.” Her friend reassured.

Jessie let her head fall to the floor and she closed her eyes, just trying to focus on the feeling between her legs. It didn’t take much longer for her to explode on the dog's tongue. She screamed out in pleasure, legs twitching on either side of his head. He kept licking for a few more minutes before backing away. She collapsed onto the floor boneless. 

“Haha, yeah, the first time I did that, I had the same reaction. I couldn’t move for at least five minutes.” Vicky chuckled at her friend, glad she had a similar reaction. Jessie just laid on the floor, panting, waves of pleasure shooting all over her body. Her pussy was throbbing still. 

It was obvious that Max wanted his turn to find pleasure but Vicky waited patiently for her friend to gain control over her body again. When Jessie sat up, still looking pretty shell-shocked, she asked, “Amazing, right?” All Jessie could do was nod in affirmation. “Jessie, did you want Max to have sex with you too? Because he really wants to have sex right now, and if he doesn’t get it, he’s gonna get really ansty and pushy.” Already, Max was pushing at Vicky’s shoulders, trying to push her over. Vicky was trying really hard to stay upright, in case her friend wanted to go further. 

Vicky knew that Max would get really pushy, because sometimes when her parents are home, he tries to initiate play and she has to push him away. She can’t have her parents finding out about her and Max, they might try to take him away. Whenever she would tell him no, he would hover and brush up against her thighs and lick her face and fingers and any other bare skin he could get to. If her parents noticed anything different about Maximus, they didn’t say anything. 

“I - I don’t think I’m ready for that.” Jessie stated, eyeing the dog’s large appendage. It was bright red and long. She was sure that it wouldn’t fit and was too afraid to try. 

“It’s ok, do you want to watch me? That way you know what it’s like and what to expect, if you want to try it another time?” Vicky asked, while standing up and stripping out of her bottoms. The dog knew what was coming and was already circling her small body, ready for her to fall to her knees. “Why don’t you get up on the bed and get comfy, then you can watch me and Max?” She really wanted her friend to try having sex one day with Max, so she was going to be sure to put on a show and portray how good it felt. 

Jessie climbed up onto the bed and hugged a pillow to her chest, while Vicky fell to her hands and knees for Max. Without hesitation, Max mounted the little girl, and slid his cock home. Vicky moaned loudly, loving the feeling of fullness. 

She spoke to Jessie while Max thrust in and out of her. “I’ll be honest with you Jessie, the first time was painful in the beginning. Hmmm. He’s just really big.” Jessie had a side view of her friend having sex, so she could see the bright flashes of red whenever the dog pulled out of her pussy. “But once I got used to it, it felt even better than him just licking me.” She paused, panting and groaning at the feel of the cock dragging through her folds. “And now, there’s no pain at all. He slides in and it just feels so good, so right to be filled. It’s like my cunny … my pussy was meant to be stuffed. Hmmm.”

Jessie could feel herself grow jealous. She wished that she had been more brave and submitted herself to having sex with the dog. Vicky seemed to be having the time of her life, and now she really wanted to be the one Max was thrusting wildly into. 

“Oh, you should … come and look … at this next part.” Vicky was having trouble getting out full sentences, breathing and moaning heavily. “Please, ah, Max, ah, it feels so good, Max!” Jessie wasn’t sure what she was supposed to be watching but she got off the bed and stood next to her friend being plundered by her dog. 

“I didn’t know that dog’s … had this thing … until after he put it in me … the first time. Look … at his dick.” Vicky was writhing on the cock pounding into her, thrusting her hips back in time with his. 

Jessie leaned forward and looked at her friend's pussy, where the cock was sliding in and out quickly. She noticed this large ball shaped thing on the end of the dog's penis. Had that been there before? She hadn’t noticed it. 

“I don’t know … what it’s called … but he stuffs it into you … when he -” Vicky broke off into a scream, exploding around the dog’s cock. Her arms collapsed, unable to hold her weight. Jessie watched as the ball disappeared into her friend’s pussy, and she could see Max’s dick almost pulsing every other second or so. She got the idea of what Vicky was trying to say. 

She moved to sit back down on the bed, giving Vicky time. After a minute, the girl continued to talk, even though the dog’s dick was still stuffed in her. “So, ya, that goes in you at the end. It hurt the first time he did that too, but now I’m used to it. Honestly, it all just feels amazing now.”

“I think, next time I’d like to try it.” Jessie said timidly.

“Yay! Oh, I promise you’ll like it, Jessie. OH.” All of a sudden, Max turned around and tried to walk away. With a bit of a resistance and a pop, his cock fell out of Vicky, spilling fluids on the floor. Vicky sat on the floor with her legs splayed. 

“What’s all that?” Jessie pointed to the spill of liquid on the carpet.

“Oh, I don’t really know, but when he puts the knot in, he pours this stuff inside. It just feels warm when he does it.”  
“Is it his pee?” Jessie asked, grossed out at the thought of the dog peeing inside of her friend.

“No, I don’t think so. It’s not yellow and it’s a little bit thicker than pee.” Vicky dragged her finger through her pussy lips and pulled her finger away, glistening with their combined fluids. She popped it into her mouth. “And it doesn’t taste like pee.”

“Why haven’t you looked up what it could be?” Jessie asked, knowing her father had a computer in his office. 

“Dad’s been keeping his door locked, I haven’t been able to get back in. But trust me, when I can, I’m going to be researching a lot of things.”

“Like what?” Max whined at the door to be let out and Vicky got up to open it for him. He left and could be heard running down the stairs. 

She answered, while pulling her clothes back on. “Well, that thing that he shoves in at the end. I want to know what that’s called, and what the liquid is called. And you know how at the end, when you feel the intense pleasure and you kind of lose control of your body, there has to be a name for that.”

Jessie followed suit and got herself dressed. “Oh, my brother told me what that was called too. He said that it was called ‘cumming’.”

“Cumming? Huh, ok. So he made me ‘cumming’?” Vicky flopped onto her bed beside Jessie. 

“No, he said it was ‘he made me cum’, I think.” 

“Oh, I see. Cool.” Vicky sat up in bed, never one to stay still for long. “Hey, did you want to watch TV and color?”

“Sure.” They got off the bed and walked to the other side of the room to gather the coloring supplies. “Hey, when did you get that?” Jessie pointed to a large stuffed unicorn in the corner of the room.

“Oh, my dad got that for me last week. Told me it was supposed to watch over my room and keep me safe.” What little Vicky didn’t know was that the unicorn was watching over her room in a very literal sense. Her father had installed a hidden camera into the glass eye of the stuffed animal and had been watching her alone time with the dog.

“Cool! I wish I had a big unicorn in my room. I’ll have to ask for one, for my birthday.”

And with that, the girls moved on. For the rest of the time that Jessie spent at Vicky’s house, they talked, watched TV, colored, and did all the normal things that little girls their age would do. They didn’t bring up what had happened with Max, not until it was time for Vicky to go. 

“So when are you going to be able to come over again and play with Max?” Vicky asked her friend, who was standing on her front step with her older brother, about to leave. 

“Um, I think I’m busy tomorrow. Mom wants us to go visit Grandma, but maybe the day after that.”

“Ok, I can’t wait, and I’m sure Max will love to play again.” She replied with a smile, thinking herself so clever to be talking about what happened with Max, without Vicky’s brother knowing what really went down today. “Bye!” She shut the door behind her friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked the chapter, I'm going to try and update this story weekly. I actually have covid at the moment, so I've been pretty tired and worn down lately, so hopefully this chapter is as good as the last one. Thanks <3


	3. Jessie's Curiousity Killed the Pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie comes back over for a playdate and Vicky lets her and Max have some fun.

Jessie arrived at Vicky’s house, waved goodbye to her brother and ran inside without knocking on the door. She found Vicky in her bedroom, playing with her dolls. “Hey, Vicky!”

“Jessie! Hi” Vicky handed over a doll to Jessie, so she could play too. They create some fantasy for the dolls, where they were all in highschool and were very grown-up. The two main girls had boyfriends, as there were only two boy dolls, and they made the dolls have ‘sex’ together, as that was a very grown-up thing to do. 

They heard Max barking outside, which reminded Vicky what her friend had said she would do today. “Jessie, did you want to play with Max, today?” She said, putting down her dolls. 

“Um, can- can we do that later? I’m still really nervous.”  
“But, Jessie! You have to do it!” Vicky whined at her friend, she really didn’t want to be the only one to be so grown-up.

“I will! Just … let’s wait a little while. We can keep playing dolls and have a snack.”

“Fine, but promise that you’ll do it with Max later.” Holding out her pinky finger.

“I promise.” Jessie twined her finger into Vicky’s and they shook on it. Jessie couldn’t get out of it now, a pinky promise was very binding. 

After a few more hours of playing with dolls, coloring and having a snack, Vicky decided it was time. “Ok, Jessie, you promised. You’ll have to go home soon, so we have to do it now.” Jessie frowned, but nodded, resigned to her pinky promise. “You go upstairs and take off your panties, I’ll go get Max from outside.”

Jessie went upstairs. She was in a skirt, so sliding her panties off was easy. She decided to leave the skirt on, unless Vicky said otherwise, she didn’t think it would get in the way. The butterflies in her tummy were flying all around and making her a little sick. She tried to remember the feeling of the dog’s tongue on her private parts and how good he made her feel. Vicky said that the dog’s penis felt even better than his tongue.

She sat on the bed and slipped a finger between her folds, finding a small amount of wetness already there. This meant her body wanted this, right? It didn’t matter if it didn’t, she thought, she had pinky promised, and there was no way out of a pinky promise. 

She fell to the ground on her hands and knees, deciding it would be better to do this fast. Her father always said it was better to do things fast, like pulling off a bandaid. She aimed her bum at the door, waiting for Max. 

It wasn’t long before she could hear the dog thundering up the steps. He pushed his way into the room and immediately saw the young girl’s pussy in the air. He lunged forward and swiped his tongue up and down her lower lips, tasting the girl’s arousal. 

Jessie jerked forward, surprised at the sudden pleasure, when the dog’s tongue hit her little button. “Hmm,” she hummed as the dog continued licking her. 

Vicky entered the room, just as Max reared up on his hind legs and placed his weight on her friend’s back. She knew from experience that it wouldn’t be long before he slid his cock in. 

Jessie felt the warm weight of the dog and felt the tip of his cock poke at her butt once before lining up at her hole. She tensed in anticipation and the dog shoved his hot cock into her virgin pussy. She screamed in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks at the pain. 

Vicky ran forward and fell to her knees besides her friend. “Oh, Jessie, it’s going to be ok. I promise it gets better.” She didn’t like seeing her friend cry, but didn’t know what to do to make it better. 

Jessie tried to crawl away from the dog, but Max tightened his front legs around her thighs and held her in place, all the while slamming his cock in and out. He was going so fast, Jessie couldn’t even catch her breath. She just kept feeling a sharp pain, every time the dog bottomed out in the girl. “Please, make it stop.” She cried to Vicky.

“I can’t, he won’t stop now. Just lie still, it will stop hurting.” She decided she needed to distract her friend, at least until the pain stopped. She leaned forward and placed her lips to Jessie’s, kissing the crying girl. 

That did the trick. Jessie stopped crying, shocked at the kiss. It was her first kiss. While she could still feel Max's large dick plunging in and out of her little hole, she split her attention to her friend's lips. She knew it was Vicky’s first kiss too, and wanted to make it good for her. She’d seen her brother kissing girls before and tried to copy him. She stuck her tongue out and licked at Vicky’s lips, making the other girl gasp. With Vicky’s mouth now open, Jessie slid her tongue inside and continued to kiss her openly and loudly, just like her brother. 

After a minute of kissing Vicky, Jessie noticed the pain in her lower half had mostly subsided. It was definitely still achy and sore, but now it was tingly and it was feeling really good. She stopped focusing on Vicky and focused all of her attention back on her cunny.

“I told you that it would start to feel good.” Vicky said smugly when her friend moaned in pleasure. 

Jessie was starting to feel similar to how she felt the other day with Max, but this time it was different. This time her pussy had something to clench around, which made it feel even better. She wiggled her hips and groaned, now understanding what Vicky was talking about. It did feel good, really good. 

“I wonder … if I can convince … my parents to get a dog.” She smirked, trying to speak around all the pleasure. 

Vicky laughed. “I knew you would like it! You should ask, because then we could have doggy play dates and maybe we could get them to have sex with us at the same time. Then we could both feel good.” Vicky was excited over the idea of Jessie getting a dog, and hoped that her friend would be able to convince her parents to get one. 

It wasn’t much longer before Jessie cried out, “I’m cumming!” Her pussy fluttered around the dog’s pussy. Max kept thrusting into her, drawing out her pleasure. He forced his knot inside of the little girl all at once, making Jessie gasp at the sharp feeling. She felt even more stretched than before, but her tinglies were helping with the pain. She could feel her insides getting even warmer all of a sudden. 

She collapsed her head in her hands, leaving her bum in the air so the dog could stay inside of her. It took her a minute before she was able to speak, “Wow, you weren’t kidding.” She laughed.

“And next time it will barely hurt at all.” Vicky replied.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, both patiently waiting for the dog to get small enough to pop out of Jessie. Vicky was hoping that the dog had it in him to go again. After watching her friend having sex, she could feel her pussy was really wet. She could feel herself aching to be filled. 

“Jessie! Come on, it’s time to go ho-” The girls looked up in horror, seeing Evan, Jessie’s 16 year-old brother, standing in the doorway. He saw Vicky sitting cross-legged on the floor next to his sister. His sister who was half-naked and impaled on dog cock. He couldn’t believe his eyes. This isn’t real life, he thought to himself, as his dick swelled in arousal. It was impossible not to get horny, seeing his cute little sister’s pussy stretched around the German Shepherd dick. He instantly got an idea, and knew he was going to act on it. 

The girls were sputtering and trying to make excuses for what was happening, but they weren’t making much sense and he wasn’t paying any attention. He was quickly trying to come up with the steps to his plan, knowing he would be able to get these girls to do anything he wanted, if he played his cards right. 

He smiled cruelly, “You are in so much trouble, Jessica.” The girl in question was attempting to crawl away from the dog, so she could cover her nakedness, but to no avail. The dog’s knot was not small enough yet to fall out. 

“Please, Evan, please don’t tell mom and dad.” Jessie was crying again in fear that her parents would find out what she had done.

“Please don’t tell anyone Evan.” Vicky begged next, knowing that if he were to tell his parents, her parents would soon find out and would take Max away. 

“I’ll do anything you want, Evan. I’ll do your chores for a year or carry your bags in school or give you foot massages, just please don’t tell mom and dad.” Jessie said the magic words.

“Anything I want?” He repeated, stepping farther into the room and shutting the door. 

“Anything!” Both girls said together. It was then that the dog’s knot fell out of his sister’s cunt with a pop. She moaned, eyes fluttering, as the dog’s cum spills from her pussy. He couldn’t believe his eyes, this was just too good to be true. 

“Well since you guys got to have fun, it’s only right if I get to have some fun too.” He stepped into the room, keeping his eyes on his sister’s dripping pussy, unable to tear his gaze away. All too soon, she lowered her ass from the air, and sat down on the carpet. Evan grabbed a pink, glittery chair, a bit too small for his size, and moved it beside his sister before sitting down. 

“You want Max to have sex with you?” Vicky asked, confused. “I mean, he might be able to, but you’ll have to wait a little while since he just went.”

“No, Max is a boy dog, and I’m not attracted to boys. I want to have fun with a girl.” He noticed the confusion on the girl’s faces and kept going. “I want to have fun with you two. Since you like having sex with the dog so much, you’ll like having sex with me even more, since I’m human.”

“But - but I’m your sister.” Jessie didn’t know much about these grown-up activities, but she did know that she wasn’t supposed to do anything with her brother.

“That’s ok, brothers and sisters make each other feel good all the time.” He lied, his dick growing hard at the thought of his sister riding him.

“They do?” The girls said in unison again. They were really similar in character, and even in looks. They were both 11 years old, with medium length blonde hair and blue eyes. They could easily be mistaken as siblings, while Evan looked much different with brown hair and brown eyes. 

“Yes, of course. It’s all just fun, adult games. We just do it to have fun and to make each other feel good. There’s no harm in making each other feel good, right?”

“I guess not,” Jessie said, looking down at the floor.

“Besides, technically, little girls aren’t supposed to have sex with their dogs. If anyone finds out, you’ll be in so much trouble, and they’ll probably put Max down.”

“What!? They’ll put him down? Why?” Vicky exclaimed from the floor in front of him.

“Well, he has a taste for little girl pussy now. If you don’t keep giving him some from time to time, he might go looking for it elsewhere. So now you’re stuck having sex with Max.” He shrugged his shoulders, as if it was to be expected. “And if you don’t want me to tell anyone, it’s only fair that I get to have some fun too.”

“I guess that is fair.” Vicky nodded, willing to do anything to save her dog. 

“Ok, we’ll just have to come up with a few rules first. You aren’t allowed to tell anyone outside of this room what we’re doing, for Max’s safety.”

“What do you mean?” Jessie asked.

“Well if anyone finds out that we’re having sex, they’ll wonder how it started, and then I would have to tell them how I found you today, stuffed full with dog cock. And once they found out about Max, he’d be a goner.” 

“Please, Jessie, you can’t tell anyone. I can’t lose Max!” Vicky pleaded. Evan had to hide his smile, his plan was working out so well. 

“Of - of course. I won’t tell anyone, I swear.” Jessie held out her pinky so they could link up, pinky promising to keep this little secret. 

“Ok, good. Also, you both have to do whatever I say.” He knew that he would have to start out slow, but once they got used to being with him, they would be more and more willing to do what he wanted. 

“Like what?” Jessie questioned.

“Well, it’ll depend on the day, but you don’t want to make me angry or upset. Remember what happens when I get mad, Jessica, I say things out of anger. I don’t want to accidentally say something that incriminates Max.” He explained. 

“What’s ‘incriminates’ mean?” Vicky asked, Jessie looking just as confused. 

“It means that I would do something that would get him in trouble.”

Both girls stayed quiet for a moment. Now that their secret was out, they were going to have to do grown up games with Evan. Vicky was actually really excited about the idea. While she loved being with Max, she wanted to know what it felt like to be with another person, like in the video she watched almost two weeks ago. Maybe Evan would want to make a video? 

Jessica, on the other hand, was really nervous. She knew she had to go along with whatever Evan wanted, because she wouldn’t make her friend lose her dog, but she was uncomfortable at the thought of sleeping with her brother. She was sure that that wasn’t ok, but he was saying that it was ok, since they were just doing it to make each other feel good. It was ok then, right?

“So, we have a deal? We’ll keep this our little secret and we’ll get to have fun together. This is a very grown-up thing to do, you guys are so mature for your ages.” Evan complimented the girls, earning him some smiles and nods. “Good, we don’t have a lot of time, because I was supposed to get Jessie and then head home, but we should have time for one quick thing.”

“What?” Vicky asked, eager to do something ‘adult’ again.

“Both of you, crawl closer to me.” He spread his legs as far as he could get them in the small chair he was sitting in. As the girls came to sit on their knees in front of him, he unzipped his pants and pulled himself free. He gripped his rock hard cock in his fist, pumping it leisurely. Both girl’s gazes were locked on his appendage. “Do you guys know what a blowjob is?” They shook their heads negatively. “It’s when a girl puts their mouth on a boy’s penis to make them feel good.”

“It’s like when Max puts his mouth on our parts.” Vicky whispered over to Jessie, but Evan could still hear her.

“I’m very horny and this thing is really hard, so I can’t go home like this, or our parents will know that something happened over here. I need you guys to lick and suck me, so I will cum and get smaller, just like what happens with Max, alright?” Vicky licked her lips. She had actually wanted to try licking Max’s penis to see what it would taste like, but every time she would try, he would jump away. 

He released his cock and let it sway forward towards the girls. Vicky was the first to react, leaning forward and licking the whole length of his cock, from base to tip. He clenched his teeth to keep from groaning loudly, trying not to startle the girls. Vicky kept licking at his penis like it was a damn lolly pop, while Jessie sat besides her looking nervous. “C’mon Jess, this’ll go faster if you help her. You don’t want mom and dad to suspect anything, right?” He watched as his little sister bent forward at the waist, opened her mouth and placed the tip of his cock on her tongue. His hips jumped forward at the contact, shoving his cock farther into her mouth.

Jessie found that she didn’t mind the flavour, it was actually quite pleasant, so when her brother pushed his penis farther into her mouth, she wrapped her lips around the tip and sucked. He let out a moan at this, throwing his head back, just letting the girls explore with their mouths. 

It’d been a while since he had last gotten off, too busy with soccer and homework, so he knew that he wouldn’t last long. This wasn’t a bad thing, he did actually have to get Jessie home for dinner soon. 

“Oh, fuck.” He muttered when he felt a hand gripping the base of his cock tightly. He could still feel Jessie’s hot mouth encompassing his tip, while Vicky licked all around the length, getting his whole dick wet. “I’m getting close, move your hand up and down my dick.” He said to whoever held him in her grasp. The hand immediately started pumping his cock, right into his sister’s mouth. “Yessss,” he hissed, feeling his balls tightening, pulling closer to his body. He thought about warning his sister, but decided against it. She had dog cum in her pussy, now she can have human cum in her tummy. 

Within a minute, he erupted into his sister’s mouth, shooting hot cum onto her tongue and down her throat. She spluttered and pulled back, but he reached down and grabbed her hair, holding her onto his cock. “You don’t want to make a mess or our parents will find out. You need to swallow.” He told his sister. He didn’t pull his softening cock out of her mouth, until he felt her swallow. 

He looked over and saw Vicky pouting. “I wanted to taste it.” She whined. But then brightened quickly and reached forward to grab her friends face, pulling her in for a kiss. If Evan hadn’t just spent himself, he was sure that he would get immediately hard at the sight of Vicky shoving her tongue into his sister’s mouth, searching for the flavour of his cum. She pulled back after a moment, “That tastes better than Max’s.” She nodded and stood up from the grounding, helping to pull Jessie up. 

Jessie moved to put her panties back on and Evan tucked himself back into his pants. “Next time I come over so we can play some adult games, I’ll make sure to lick you both back, as a thank you.” He told the girls, making sure they knew this wasn’t a one-time occurrence. “Then, I’ll teach you how boys and girls have sex. We’re going to have so much fun.”

They walked to the door together, Max following along happily. Vicky still hadn’t gotten off after all that, and could feel her wetness dripping down her thighs. She hoped that after her friend left, Max would be up for another round of sex. She didn’t know how long she could wait. 

“This was … fun,” Jessie admitted once they were at the door. She actually liked sucking her brother, and found his taste was appealing. She was becoming more and more comfortable with the idea of being with her brother. “We’ll have to come back over soon.” She said, looking between her brother and Vicky.

“Yes, I’m sure we’ll be able to come back in a few days, and then we can continue having fun with each other. See you then, Vicky.” Evan replied and walked out, holding his sister’s hand. He hoped that he wouldn’t have to wait too long, he couldn’t wait to have little girl pussy wrapped around his cock. He couldn’t believe that he was actually jealous of a dog. 

Vicky walked back up to her room after she said goodbye, beckoning Max to follow her. He was kinda tuckered out, but she hoped that if she at least got naked, he would start to gain interest. She walked in and petted the fur of her unicorn before stripping out of her clothes. 

When Jared watched the film back later, he couldn’t believe his eyes and he couldn’t hold back his excitement. If the girl’s were willing to ‘play’ with Jessie’s older brother, would it be such a leap for them to ‘play’ with him, Vicky’s older father. He would wait and watch, see what exactly was going to happen between his once innocent daughter, her friend, and her friend’s brother. He would bide his time and come up with some sort of plan to get himself involved in their fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm thinking about putting a cap on this story for about 10 chapters and I have some chapters planned out, but if there's anything you'd like to see, just let me know and I'll see if I can work it in.


	4. Evan's Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan comes over to play with his sister and Vicky.

Jared couldn’t help himself. He could feel himself getting hard at the sight of his daughter sleeping in her bed. She was only wearing a tank top and panties, and she was laying on her stomach, so he was getting quite the view of her cute, little bubble butt. He took himself out of his sweatpants and slowly stroked his length. He thought of how he saw her, on the camera, only a few hours ago, dog cock stuffed into her pussy. He’d just gotten home from work, changed into something comfortable and came to check on Vicky, but she had been sleeping. 

That worked out for him though, because now he could jerk himself off right next to his sleeping daughter’s cute form. He tightened his grip on his cock, stepping closer to Vicky, so close that all he would have to do is take a couple more steps and his cock would fall on her face. He spit in his hand and jerked himself off faster and faster, with a tight grip. 

She murmured and Jared froze. He relaxed once he realized she was talking in her sleep, “Max …. Good boy …. Hmmm.” Her moan sent him right to the edge, his balls tightening against his body. 

It only took a couple more strokes before he came into his hand. He had desperately wanted to cum all over her face, but hadn’t wanted to risk waking her up. After a moment of thought, he took a finger and covered the tip with his jizz before sliding it into her mouth. She immediately started sucking on his finger. “Such a cute little slut.” He murmured, thinking about how desperate his young daughter was for cock, going as far as fucking their family pet. 

  
  


It was only a couple days after Evan had walked in on the girls that he was able to return with Jessie. He’d been touching her subtly these past three days, making sure that she knew he was thinking about what she had done and what she had promised to do. He’d brush up against her back side, or when he reached for something, he would slowly drag his arm across her nipples. Her chest was too small still for even a training bra, so he could see when her nipples would stand to attention. He was hoping to work her up, getting her more and more ready for him to fuck her. He’d refrained from touching himself these past few days, wanting to save all of his cum for the girls. 

He knocked on the door to Vicky’s house, with Jessie by his side. They waited only a moment before entering, since no one else was home besides Vicky, and made their way upstairs. 

Vicky heard her friend and her brother walking up the stairs and her heart jumped in excitement. She’s been thinking about being with Evan since the last time he was here. She never particularly liked Evan, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t use each other’s bodies for pleasure. 

She had wanted to surprise Evan, too. As the time for their arrival came closer, she stripped out of her clothes completely and laid down on the bed with her legs spread, aiming her pussy right at the door. Max had never taken her on the bed, and for some reason, she was really craving just that. And she figured that Jessie would be too nervous to go first, just like with Max, and Vicky would gladly go first. 

She heard the door creek open before the boy let out a loud groan. She wiggled her hips, liking that she could make a boy 5 years older than her want to have sex with her. 

She looked between her spread legs and saw Jessie standing by the door with her mouth agape, while Evan was making his way over to her. She smiled sweetly at the boy once he stood right in front of her, his gaze moving between her face and her dripping cunny. 

“Someone’s eager, huh?” He asked, dropping to his knees. 

She nodded her head. She gasped when all at once, Evan grabbed her hips and slid her so her butt was at the edge of the bed, bringing her pussy right before his face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jessie inching closer, a curious look on her face. 

Evan noticed his sister watching too. “Why don’t you get naked? While I start with your friend, since she’s so ready for me.” Jessie nodded once and moved to unbutton her top. Once Evan knew she was doing what he asked, he moved on to Vicky’s mouth-watering pussy. 

He dove right in, slurping the girl’s clit into his mouth and sucking. Vicky keened and her hips shot off the bed. Evan grabbed her waist tightly and forced her back down, keeping a strong hold on her while dragging his tongue up and down her wet lips. 

He showed no mercy and sucked, licked, nibbled all over her nether lips. Vicky was crying out in pleasure, eyes closing, legs shaking. She didn’t know what to do with her hands and ended up fisting the blankets on her bed. “Ohhhh” She moaned out loud when he sucked her clit back into his mouth. She was getting close to orgasm so fast, it was so much better than with Max. Max just licked blindly, while Evan really knew what he was doing, how best to give her pleasure. 

Only a few more seconds and she was gone. She screamed out and humped her pussy against Evan’s face, uncontrollably. The boy chuckled and kept licking to bring her down from her orgasm. When she collapsed against the bed, panting, he stood and stripped off his clothes swiftly. He’d been waiting days to get inside some pussy, and wasn’t going to wait much longer. 

He looked over at his sister and saw her naked form. She was standing besides the bed shyly. She looked interested but also nervous. He wasn’t sure who he should start with. Vicky was still collapsed on the bed, worn out from the orgasm he gave her. “Jessie, get on the bed,” he ordered. She climbed forwards on her hands and knees to sit next to her friend. 

“I - I don’t think I’m re-ready for this, Evan.” His sister whispered. 

“Jessica, you remember the deal. You have to do what I say.”

“Please, Jessie, I don’t want to lose Max.” Vicky begged, finally tuning into the situation. He could see the moment Jessie steeled herself for what to come. She couldn’t let her best friend lose her dog. 

Vicky sat up on the bed, back to the world of the living, and her gaze went straight to Evan’s dick, pointing straight at her from where he stood next to the bed. Without hesitation, she leaned forward and started playing with the tip, tracing the veins she could see with the tip of her pointer finger. 

“Fine, can we just get this over with then?” Jessie glared at him.

“No. We’re going to take our time. I’m going to make it good for you, sis, don’t you worry.” An idea came to mind. If she was so against him touching her, why not let Vickydo the honors? “Vicky, you ready?” He asked the girl still playing with his dick. She nodded eagerly. He grabbed her waist and flipped her over onto her stomach. He gasped and giggled, as he slid her to the edge of the bed, so her legs dangled off. 

He could see her wet pussy lips and her tight little bottom hole. He stuck a finger into her pussy and fucked her slowly with it. “Now, Jessie, lay down in front of Vicky. I’m going to fuck your friend nice and good, while she licks up all up. Vicky, do you think you can do to Jessie, what I just did to you?”

Vicky couldn’t form words, not with his thick finger dragging in and out of her hole, so she nodded in answer. She wanted to lick her friend, wanted to know what she would taste like. She’d tasted herself a couple of times and had liked it, would she like Jessie’s taste too?

“Good girls,” he said as Jessie laid down with her legs on either side of Vicky’s face. He slowly dragged his finger out of the girl one last time before popping it into his mouth. He took his cock in hand and swiped his length through her wetness a few times, getting himself ready for her. 

Without warning, in one solid thrust, he bottomed out in the girl’s tight pussy. He grunted at the pressure as Vicky yelped.

Vicky couldn’t believe it. She was having a boy put his penis inside of her and it felt absolutely amazing. She felt so full and she loved the feeling of being stuffed. She moaned and arched her back into the feeling. Evan kept his cock still inside of her, even though she desperately wanted him to move. “Please.” She begged, pushing her bottom into Evan. 

“Lick at Jessie, and I’ll fuck you.” He lightly slapped her bum. Vicky immediately leaned forward and licked the length of her friend’s pussy. Evan rewarded her by pulling back and thrusting back in quickly. She moaned into her friend’s cunny, which tasted just as good as her own. She licked and sucked, trying to copy what Evan had done to her earlier. She must have been doing a good job, because Jessie was gasping and moaning and wiggling her hips side to side. Vicky was very proud of herself from learning this new skill so quickly. 

The feeling of the cock spreading her open was almost too distracting. She really had to fight to focus on Jessie’s pleasure, too. Her friend’s brother’s cock was amazing and hit all the right spots. She couldn’t help moaning and humming into Jessie’s wetness every time Evan bottomed out inside of her. 

“Fuck.” Evan grunted, thrusting hard into Vicky’s tight pussy. “Fuck, your pussy is so good.” He wouldn’t last long, it’d been three days since he last came. He also had no desire to hold back. He was being squeezed by this girl’s little pussy, he really wanted to fill her up with his cum, and he couldn’t wait to get inside of his sister. He wanted to fuck her here, while she was more comfortable with her friend here, so he could start fucking her at home, too. He already had plans for the weekend. Their parents were going out for their anniversary and he wanted to tie her to his bed and just use her little pussy until she was begging him to stop. 

Jessie couldn’t believe that her friend was licking her pussy. It felt really good, too. She could even see her brother pounding into her friend from behind. While her friend’s tongue did feel amazing, she couldn’t help but remember how it felt when she was filled with Max’s cock and how good it had felt then. She wondered how it would feel for her brother to have sex with her.

Vicky couldn’t get enough of the feeling of Evan’s dick inside of her. She knew she was getting closer and closer to finishing. He was pumping his cock faster and faster into her and the tingles in her lower end were getting stronger. She felt Evan lean over, while still thrusting his length into her, slide his arm under her waist and he stroked her clit with the tip of his finger. She jumped, abandoning her efforts with Jessie’s pussy. She started thrusting her one hips back, increasing the strength in which his cock plundered her cunny. His finger kept a firm, constant pressure at her clit. 

“Please, please, please.” She begged mindlessly. Her thighs were beginning to tremble and her toes curling. Two seconds later, she came around his cock. Her pussy fluttering and milking his cock. He didn’t last much longer, groaning and erupting inside of her. She could feel his warmth deep inside of her as he filled her with his cum. She was brainless with pleasure, unable to form thoughts. Her focus completely on the feeling in her pussy, the tingles of pleasure shooting up her spine. She went boneless on the bed, only being held up by the semi-hard cock inside of her. 

They both stood there, panting, waiting for their faculties to return to them. He left his dick inside of her warm pussy, enjoying the feeling of her muscles gripping him. 

Jessie sat up to watch her friend and her brother’s faces while they came apart. She hadn’t been able to cum, Vicky had lost focus quickly. She didn’t blame her, she knew that she wouldn’t have been able to focus on much either. Now that she was warmed up and aroused, she was more willing to take her brother, if he was able to go again. She felt the desire to be filled, and she didn’t care if it was Max or if it was her brother this time. 

“Evan, I want to go now.” She declared.

“Good. Give me a minute and I’ll be ready to go again.” He slowly pulled his cock out of Vicky’s pussy while she moaned at the loss. 

Vicky sank to the floor, her legs unable to hold her weight up. Her clit was still throbbing from the orgasm she just had and she just sat and enjoyed the feeling. She watched as Evan went and laid down on his back on the bed, his dick falling on his stomach, still leaking a little bit of cum. 

Jessie leaned down and licked the line of cum that had spilt on her brother’s stomach. She knew what he tasted like, from last time, and it wasn’t that bad. She noticed her brother’s penis jump when her tongue touched his skin, so she did it again and then moved downward to lick at his cock head, too. He really seemed to enjoy that, thrusting his hips up at her face. She took the head in her mouth and sucked, tasting his cum and her friend’s juices mixed together. Evan moaned, his cock getting harder from her ministrations. 

“I want you to ride me, sis.” He said, putting his hands under his head. He wanted her to do the work. He didn’t want her to hold this over his head in the future, saying that he forced her or whatever. If she rode his dick, she wouldn’t be able to say anything, except that she had wanted it just as badly as he did. 

Jessie only hesitated for a second before swinging her leg over her brother’s hips to straddle his waist. She was really horny and soaking wet and didn’t want to wait any longer. She wanted to feel full again. “Um…” She didn’t really know where to go from here, she kind of jumped the gun by jumping on him like this. 

“Sit up a little, grab my cock in your hand and guide it inside of you.” He instructed, cock already rock hard again, just at the thought of getting to fuck his little sister. 

Jessie did as he said, leaning forward and reaching underneath to grab his dick in hand. She placed the tip right at her entrance and then moved her hand away. She lowered her hips the slightest bit, and his head popped into her pussy. She moaned, already loving the feeling of having a cock inside of her again. It took everything Evan had not to thrust his hips up and bottom out in his sister. He froze his body, not trusting himself to move whatsoever, otherwise he might just toss her to the side and slam his cock so deep inside of her she’d feel in for days. 

Only a few seconds later, Jessie lowered herself further. She took her time, slowly sliding down his length, feeling each inch disappear inside of her. She bit her lip to stop from crying out too loudly. Eventually, her bum settled on her brother’s lap, his cock fully inside of her. She sat still for a moment, just enjoying the feeling. “You feel so good in me, big brother.” She said, swirling her hips a little.

“Yeah? You like having your brother’s cock deep inside of your tight, little pussy.”

“Hmmhmm, I love it.” 

“Show me how much you love it, fuck me.” He commanded. If she didn’t start moving soon, he was going to.

She happily lifted herself off of his lap, pulling until about half of his length was still inside of her before slowly lowering herself back down. She did this a couple of times, getting used to the feeling of him sliding in and out, before she picked up the pace and started bouncing on his cock. 

“Fuck, baby sis. Your pussy feels amazing.” He moved his hands out from under his head and grabbed her hips, pulling her down faster and faster each time she lifted up, increasing the speed in which his cock disappeared into her. “I can’t wait to fill you up with my cum.”

Vicky really enjoyed watching them having sex on the bed. They were so into it, they seemed to have completely forgotten about her. From where she was sitting, she could see Evan’s cock plundering Jessie’s pussy. Everytime Jessie lifted off of his cock, Vicky could see his cock glistening in her wetness. While she was happy her friend was enjoying herself, she really was just jealous. 

She’d been fucked from behind again, just like with Max. She really wanted to try a different position, like what Jessie and Evan were doing. Not only was she jealous that her friend got to have a ‘person’ sex position, she was jealous that Jessie’s pussy was full and hers wasn’t. She’d just had sex with Evan, and it was amazng, but now, watching her friend have sex, she really wanted to go again. 

She knew it would be too mean to push Jessie off of her brother and take over riding Evan’s cock, even though she was tempted to do just that. So instead, she called downstairs for Max, knowing it wouldn’t be long before he came running. 

It was almost like he was outside the door, waiting to be called, because it was only a few seconds before he came trotting in, tongue lolling. Without wasting any time, she wrenched her gaze from what was happening on her bed, and fell to elbows and knees, throwing her ass in the air. 

Max ran over, licked Vicky’s pussy once and then jumped on her back, shoving into the little girl’s pussy in one stroke. Vicky noted the difference between having sex with a human and having sex with her dog. She liked both, and both had positives. The only thing right now, is she’s had sex with Max almost everyday since the first time they did it, and now she wanted to have sex with Evan again, because it was new and different. 

But she also wouldn’t shirk having Max’s cock stuffed inside of her. There was only one Evan, and she had to share. One thing Evan didn’t have, was a knot. She would never ‘knot’ love getting stuffed with her dog’s knot. 

She couldn’t see the bed anymore, but she could hear them moaning and groaning, while she got fucked by her dog. After a few minutes, her friend’s noises started getting louder and higher in pitch. She yelped and keened and moaned on her brother’s cock, while Evan grunted, thrusting his hips into her again and again. They both screamed out their orgasms at the same time, and he filled his sister with cum before she collapsed on his chest. 

Vicky knew when they came on the bed, from how loud they got, which only drove her closer to her own orgasm. What sent her over, was when Max shoved his knot into her, locking them together. She howled and her arms collapsed, leaving her ass in the air, enjoying the feeling of her pussy spasming around the knot inside of her. 

After a couple of minutes, Evan slid his sister off of him, where she lay dead to the world. He leaned over the side of the bed to see Vicky stuck to the dog, “Damn, that’s hot. I love how horny you get, Vicky.” She just grunted in response, unable to form coherent words. Evan made his way to the bathroom down the hall to clean himself up. He came back to the room with a wet washcloth to clean his sister up. He’d do the same for Vicky, but she was still a bit preoccupied. 

He got dressed. He planned on leaving his sister here for a few more hours and then coming back to bring her home, just like he normally did. So no one got too suspicious of what they were doing. [Little did he know, that Jared had been watching the whole thing live from his office at work, stroking himself and cumming on his desk with a curse]

He kissed his sister’s forehead and told her that he’d be back in a little while, before he made his way to the door and out of the house, leaving the girl’s in their post-orgasmic states. He couldn’t wait to do that again.

Only a few minutes after Evan left, Vicky heard a car pull into the driveway. She panicked, still stuck to Max. “Jessie, get up. Someone’s coming. Get dressed.” She called up to the bed, but didn’t hear any response or sounds of movement. “Jessie!” She stage-whispered as she heard the front door open. 

Her mother’s shrill voice called out, “Vicky! I’m hoooome! Max, come here boy! I got you a new tooooy!”

“No, no, no, Max! Don’t do it. AH!” She cried out. She had tried to stop the dog from moving, but at the sound of her mother’s voice yelling about a toy, Max pulled himself from the little girl’s pussy, before his knot was deflated. It let out a loud popping noise and she cried out in pain and she was stretched more than she had ever been before. 

“Are you all right, Vicky?” She heard her mother question at her yelp of pain. She heard the sound of her mother coming up the stairs.

“Oh no, Oh no.” She whispered, jumping up from the ground. She found the closest piece of clothing to her, a dress, and slipped it over her head. She glanced at Jessie and saw that she had fallen asleep on the bed. She quickly whipped a blanket to cover her friend’s naked form, just before her mother opened the door to the bedroom. She turned to her mom, and covered her lips with one finger, in a ‘be quiet’ gesture, motioning to her sleeping friend on her bed, hoping her mom didn’t suspect anything. Her heart was pounding so loud and painfully hard in her chest, she was worried that her mom could hear it. “I’m fine, mom. Just stubbed my toe.” She lied quickly.

“Oh, all right then.” Her mother whispered back. She gave the sleeping girl a look but didn’t say anything. “Well, I’ll let you girls be. Don’t let her sleep too long, she’ll have trouble sleeping later tonight.” Her mom said before shutting the door and heading back downstairs. 

Vicky slumped on the bed next to her friend, her body going boneless as the adrenaline left her body. “Phew, that was a close one.”

Vicky’s mom, once back downstairs, gave Max his new toy, but not before noticing that his ‘red rocket’ was out and his knot was still noticeable. “Max, did you get out of the yard again! You need to leave that poodle down the street alone.” She reprimanded, but patted the dog’s head, knowing he couldn’t help himself. “At least that poodle must be having a good time, you are quite well-endowed Maximus.” She chuckled to herself, surprised to find herself getting aroused. “It’s been too long since I’ve had some myself, Maximus, you should be proud of yourself.” He looked up from chewing his new toy, and did, in fact, look proud of himself. 


	5. Daddy's home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared couldn't wait any longer and comes home from work early.

Jared couldn’t wait any longer. Yesterday he watched his daughter first get fucked by a 16-year old boy and then get fucked again by their dog. He couldn’t look at his daughter without seeing her pussy stuffed with cock. He got instantly hard when he came home last night and saw her sitting at the dinner table, eating her supper. 

He went into her room later than night and jacked off until he came into his hand again. Now he was sitting in his office, watching his daughter in her room, taking her clothes off. He knew she was preparing for Max, and he decided that it was now that he would put his plan into place. He was going to fuck his daughter. 

“Max!” Vicky called from upstairs, already naked and waiting on the floor. She couldn’t stop thinking off yesterday, when Evan had fucked her and then had sex with his sister, and she was incredibly horny. Which was a real easy fix, all she had to do was call for her dog. It wasn’t long before she heard him come in from outside, and thunder up the steps. Without preamble, she fell to her hands and knees and waited for Max to mount her. 

A moment later the dog came in and made a bee-line straight to the pussy waving at him in the air. He shook the water from his fur, as it had started to rain outside and Vicky shrieked as the cold droplets hit her naked skin. She started to sit up, to dry the dog off, but Max pushed her back over, mounted her, and slid inside of her all in one fluid motion. 

Vicky stopped her movement and sunk back to the floor, humming at the feeling of having a cock back in her pussy. “Yesss.” While Max was amazing, she couldn’t wait for Evan to come back over. She wanted to try new positions with him. Maybe Evan had a friend that could come over, that way both her and Jessie would both have a boy to have sex with, she thought to herself as Max thrust his hips, slamming his cock into her over and over again. She was turning herself on more with the thought of having sex with someone else, not just Max or Evan. She really was turning into quite the little slut, and Vicky really was ok with that idea. What’s so wrong with having pleasure?

She dropped her head to the floor and just let herself enjoy the feelings from her lower half. With her head to the rug and her focus entirely on the feeling of the cock sliding in and out of her pussy, she didn’t hear the car pull into the driveway. She wasn’t expecting anyone home at this time anyway, with her dad at work and her mom off with some friends, she had the house to herself, just like most days. She didn’t think she would need to worry about someone coming in. 

Max didn’t last much longer and stuffed his knot inside of her without any warning. She, surprisingly, hadn’t cum from Max’s ministrations, like she had every other time she’d been with Max. She sighed, disappointed. It would be a little while before Max was ready to go again. While she hadn’t cum, it still had felt really good and was overall, as always, a positive experience. She especially loved her time being stretched around Max’s knot. She turned her head to the side, getting comfier, knowing she would be stuck with him for at least another 15 minutes. 

“Oh, honey!” Vicky almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of her dad’s exclamation. Her heart beat against her ribs painfully. She jolted upright, which caused Max’s knot to pull against her folds. The dog leaned forward, shoving his knot back into her snugly. 

“Dad! What - What are you doing home?” She didn’t know what to do. Her father had just walked in on her having sex with their family pet. She desperately wanted to cover herself. Well, she desperately wanted to not be stuffed full of dog cock, and then cover herself. She looked up at her father from the floor, trying to gauge how he was feeling about finding her like this. His expression was pitiful, rather than angry or disappointed like she had been expecting. 

“I forgot my lunch, so I came back to grab it.” He walked farther into the room to stand right above her. She had to crank her neck to the side just to keep looking at his face. “Honey, why didn’t you tell me you were feeling like this?” He gestured to her position.

She didn’t quite understand and it must have shown on her face. “Vicky, this is normal, for little girls to start to feel the need to be sexual. It’s also quite normal for their daddy’s to help them out. I’m surprised that you went to the dog for help, rather than coming to me.”

“Really?” That surprised her. She’d never heard of anything like that, but she supposed that made sense, since she really didn’t have any sexual knowledge. 

“Yes, of course. I mean, who better to help you. Besides, a lot of families don’t have dogs, so daughters end up going to their dad’s, or I guess, sometimes their brothers, for help when they need it.” He bent over and pet the top of her head soothingly. 

“It’s not bad with Max.” She felt the need to defend her choice to be with Max.

“I’m sure that it’s good, but wouldn’t it make more sense to have sex with a human. A daddy’s job is to show their daughter how to pleasure themselves and how to pleasure another man. That way, when you get older and get a boyfriend, you’ll be all set and know how best to make him feel good.” He lied easily. 

“That makes sense,” she nodded. And it did make sense to her. 

“See? There’s just one thing, Kitten. What happens between daddy’s and their daughters needs to be a secret. Mommy’s can get jealous and try to stop us. And other people may not quite understand. So, can you pinky promise me to keep this a secret between us? And then, I can get to helping you out the way a man would help a woman.” It was hard for Jared to keep the smirk off his face, he could tell that his daughter was falling for his plan. It was all too easy. It wouldn’t be long before he would have his daughter’s pussy wrapped around his cock. 

What he was offering was really tempting and without hesitation Vicky offered up her pinky to lock with her father’s. It was while they were holding pinky’s that Max decided that he had enough. He wasn’t entirely deflated yet, but pulled out of her anyway with a small pop. Jared almost groaned at the sound. He had seen it on the cameras before, but had never heard the associated sound. 

“Why don’t you go to the bathroom and get cleaned up, and then afterwards we can have some fun?” He suggested. He didn’t want to seem too eager and tried to stay calm. He was hard as a rock inside of his pants, and couldn’t wait to lose the clothing. 

Vicky jumped up immediately and skipped into the bathroom to clean up with a washcloth. As soon as the door shut, Jared went into action. He walked over to the bedroom door and shooed the dog out before shutting it behind him. He whipped off his shirt and tossed it into the corner while striding over to the bed. Next came his pants and boxers, which ended up in a pile besides the bed. He climbed onto her small twin bed before reclining, with his back against the headboard. 

Vicky came out of the bathroom after only a minute and paused at the sight of her naked father on her bed. His cock was obviously hard and was resting against his stomach. She took in his strong thighs and his flat stomach, with the line of hair leading towards his dick. 

“Come here, Vicks.” He held up a hand with a ‘come hither’ motion. She went and sat besides him on the bed, unsure of what to do next. She was eager to start, especially since Max hadn’t let her finish, but was too nervous to make the first move. Jared pulled her from the side of the bed, until she was straddling his lap. “It’s been a little while since Daddy’s had sex, so you’re helping me out here too.” She smiled, proud she could help out her dad while he was helping her. “Do you know what an orgasm, or cumming, is?” She nodded in response. “Did Max get you to cum, just now?” 

“Usually he does, but this time it didn’t happen.” She pouted. It was hard to keep her eyes off of her dad’s cock in front of her. She was perched on his thighs with his dick right in front of her. She was staring at it while they were talking, and couldn’t help herself from reaching down to grab the base. She liked the warmth of it in her hand. 

“Good girl, you play with it, while we talk. I want to know a little bit more about what you’ve done and haven’t done.” Jared already knew what she'd done, thanks to the camera he hid in her room, but he wanted to see what she would tell him. Not to mention, her talking about it would probably turn him on even more. 

She slowly stroked the length up and down gently. It was longer than Evan’s, but just as thick. She knew that it would feel amazing inside of her. 

“So you’ve had an orgasm before. Do you know how many times?” He asked.

“I don’t remember. Except for this time, I’ve cum every time I’ve had sex with Max.” She traced her thumb over the softness of his tip, spreading the liquid that had beaded there. 

“How long have you been letting Max fuck you?”  
Vicky blushed. It sounded dirtier when he put it like that. “About 3 weeks - Ah!” She gasped as Jared reached up and pinched her nipple between two fingers. She barely had breasts yet, as she hadn’t gone through puberty, but he couldn’t help playing with her cute little girl nipples. He twisted and pulled at them as they continued to talk. 

“Have you had sex with anyone else besides Max?” 

“Umm… maybe.” She wouldn’t look him in the eye now. She didn’t want him to get mad or stop what they were doing. She also didn’t want to get Jessie or Evan in trouble. She didn’t know how much she should say.

“It’s ok. I won’t get mad. I just want to know how much experience you have.” He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips. It shocked her as she hadn’t been expecting him to kiss her during this. She’d only ever kissed Jessie, and that had only been an attempt at distracting her friend. 

“Yeah, well, I showed Jessie that having sex with Max is fun. And she liked it, but we got caught by Evan. And he said that he wanted to have fun with us too and that if we didn’t he would tell on us and they would put Max down. So yesterday, me and Jessie had sex with Evan.” She gushed out all at once. 

“Ok.” He acted like he was processing the information for a second. “Well, that’s fine, as long as you all know that you have to keep that a secret. If someone finds out, not only will you three be in trouble, but they will take Max from us.” He nodded, going along with Evan’s lie about the dog. He wanted it solidified in Vicky’s brain that she couldn’t speak about what happened behind these closed doors. 

“Yeah, we all agreed yesterday that we would keep it a secret.”

“Good. Anything else I should know about.” He was pretty sure that he had covered everything, but wanted to be sure.

“Hmmhmm.” 

“Ok, well then, are you ready?” He asked, ready to move things along. She was still teasing his cock with her little hand and while it felt great, he wasn’t ready to spill himself in her hand, or even her mouth. He wanted the first time he came to be deep in her pussy, while she came around his length. 

She nodded eagerly, practically bouncing up and down on his lap. “Dad, can I ask something first?”

“Sure, honey.”

“Can we have sex in a different position? I’ve only been with Max and that one time with Evan, and it’s always been from behind. I want to do something new.”

“Of course, sweetheart. We can try all sorts of new positions. We have plenty of years for me to help you with your urges and teach you new things, we’ll have tons of time to try everything you want.” 

She smiled, glad she would get to try new things. Jared leaned forward again and slid his lips across hers. This kiss wasn’t a quick peck. He slid his tongue into her mouth when she parted her lips and teased and sucked at her mouth and tongue. She moaned and tried to move her hips against him, but with how they were situated, she got no relief. She was sitting on his thighs, his legs parted enough that her wet pussy was sitting above air, not able to rub against anything. 

“One last thing. I had an idea. What if when we are playing or if you need to let me know that you need to have sex, you call me Daddy. Every other time, you just call me Dad.” 

“Ok, Daddy.” She smirked, quickly jumping on board with the idea. She liked that they would have their own secret code. 

“Alright, tell Daddy how badly you need his cock.” He jerked his thighs up, making the young girl bounce on his lap. 

“Huh? Why? You know I want to have sex.” She was confused. All he had to do was look down and he would see her wet pussy waiting to be filled. 

“That’s just something I’m trying to teach you. Guys like it when you talk dirty and say things like that. I’ll teach you all the right things to turn a guy on, you just need to follow my lead, alright?” He stroked his hands up and down her sides, lightly teasing the skin, causing goosebumps to raise. 

“Oh ok. Well, then I need your cock a lot.” She nodded affirmatively. 

He chuckled, glad she was at least trying. “We’ll work on that. For now, why don’t you lay down on the bed.”

She quickly scrambled off of his lap and he moved over on the bed so that she could lay down on her back. He sat up and moved to sit between her splayed legs, pussy on display. She was practically dripping with how wet she was. 

Jared took his cock in hand and rubbed his head up and down her wetness, making sure to hit her clit on the upstrokes. He knew that he would have to make today good for her, if he wanted her coming back for more. He liked the little hitch in her breath that resulted from his teasing. 

“Beg me.” He commanded. 

“Daddy, please.” She whined, trying to lift her hips in order to get him to fill her up with his cock. He pulled back easily, avoiding sinking into her just yet. 

“Please what?”

“Please have sex with me.” She even tried to reach her own hands down to grip his cock in hand and pull it to her. But he grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head.

“Keep these up here until I say so. Tell me what you want exactly. The more specific the better. You want to turn me on, right?” He let go of her wrists and she kept them up above her head like a good girl. He went back to teasing her pussy with his cock. 

“I want you to put your cock in.” She tried again. He nodded, she was getting better, but she wasn’t quite where he wanted her to be. The sooner she got the talk down the better. He wanted her to have such a naughty little mouth. 

“Put it in where?”

“I want you to put your cock in my pussy. Please Daddy! I need it. I want to feel full.”

Without hesitation, Jared slammed his cock home and groaned at how tight she was. He worried for a second that he had hurt her, considering how small she was, but when he looked at her face she had a glazed look in her eyes and a smile on her face. “That’s it baby girl. Take my cock.” He sunk his dick as far in as it would go and left it in her warmth for a moment. “Tell me how it feels.”

“It feels soooo good, Daddy. I love being full like this.” 

He pulled back slowly, enjoying the drag of her walls on his cock, before thrusting his hips forward and seating himself fully once more. He repeated this again and again, slowly coming out before shoving his cock forcefully back inside. She let out a yelp everytime he thrust in quickly, but he could tell she was loving it. She had moved her hands and was fisting her hair in her hands. He wouldn’t reprimand her for that, technically they were still above her head. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, your pussy feels amazing. I’m not going to last long.” Now he was moving faster, both coming in and going out. The wetness allowed him to slide easily and smoothly in her folds. He reached his hand between them and rubbed circles around his daughter’s clit. 

Vicky keened. The sensations happening below were almost too much to handle. Everything felt amazing. This new position had his cock hitting spots inside of her that she didn’t know about. Every time he pulled out, it dragged against a special spot inside of her that made her see stars. But then when he was out, all she could think about was getting him back inside to fill her completely. 

“Tell me to fuck you harder.” He commanded and she did just that, copying his works and adding Daddy to the end. He seemed to love it when she called him Daddy, thrusting inside of her pussy even harder. She made a mental note to use it as much as possible while he was helping her with her urges. 

“Tell me to cum inside of you baby. I’m so close.” He groaned, dropping his head to her neck. She could feel his breath on her skin, his dick slamming into her, his balls slapping her skin underneath, his hands on her waist. Everything that was happening to her right now was revolving around her Daddy, and that was all she could focus on, all she wanted to focus on. 

“Please, Daddy, I want to feel you cum inside of me.” She was close, too. He plucked and pinched at her clit, causing her to jerk in his hold. She moaned and yelped and gasped. “I’m close, too, Daddy.”

Hearing her say those words while wrapped around his cock was his undoing. He groaned loudly and came, shooting his load deep into the girl, seating his cock as deep as it would go and keeping it there. She would be dripping his cum for hours out of this beautiful pussy. 

Vicky felt when her Daddy came in her pussy and it sent her over the edge. All of the sensations were too much and she screamed as she came, her pussy fluttering around her Daddy’s cock. “Ohhhhhh.” She moaned and wrapped her arms and legs around his body to keep him as close to her as possible. Her pussy continued to clench and unclench, stretched out around his cock. 

After a minute they both gained their faculties back and Jared sat up a little, while still keeping his softening cock inside of his daughter. He wasn’ t quite ready to leave it just yet. “Damn, sweetheart! You made me cum so hard.”

She smiled up at him, proud that she was able to do such a thing. “That felt so good, Daddy.” She dropped her arms and legs to her sides, body becoming weak and jello-like after that rush of pleasure. 

He frowned down at the girl. “Uh oh, peanut. You moved your arms. I told you to keep them up there until I say otherwise.” He pointed a finger in her face disapprovingly. He had actually loved when she wrapped all her limbs around him, keeping him deep inside her pussy, but he needed to have an excuse to spank her next time they played. “I’m going to have to punish you for that, little girl.”

“But, Dad!”

“No, buts. You are going to take your punishment like a good girl.”

“Right now?” Vicky didn’t feel much like moving, let alone getting up to be punished. 

“No, unfortunately I have to go back to work.” That was the truth. He did have a meeting in two hours that he had to be present for. But he also wanted to leave his little girl wanting more. 

“Aww, really?” She whined at him. She didn’t want him to go. She wanted to cuddle and spend time with her dad, and hopefully have a repeat performance once she could move again.

“Yeah baby, I have a really important meeting I have to get to.” He watched closely as he slowly pulled his cock from her depths, enjoying the sight of his cum leaking out of her. It actually started to get him hard again. He moved off the bed and pulled his boxers back on quickly. He didn’t want Vicky to see he was getting hard again. It wouldn’t be difficult for her to convince him to stay, and he really did need to get to that meeting on time. He sighed as he got dressed. Jared knew that the whole time he was in that meeting, he was going to be thinking of his daughter’s sweet, sweet pussy. Speaking of, he couldn’t wait to taste her pussy either. 

“Oh, ok.” She moped, dejectedly. 

“It’s ok, sweetheart. We’ll definitely do this, again. If you want?” He asked, pretty sure about what her answer would be. 

“Yes! I want to do this again. This was amazing.” She sat up on the bed and bounced a little in her excitement. 

“Great, I’m glad that I was able to perform my duties as your Dad and help you with your urges. And you learned so quickly about talking dirty, too. You are such a smart cookie.” He patted her on the head, trying to avoid looking down at her naked body. He didn’t need to be driving into work with a hard-on. “Well, I need to get going, sweet girl. But remember, what I said about this.” He gestured to her on the bed with a raised eyebrow, hoping she understood his meaning.

“Yes, that it has to be our secret. I can’t tell anyone. And I won’t. I promise.”

“Alright, sweetheart. I’m going to head out, but I’ll be back for dinner. I don’t know if we’ll be able to play again so soon, it’ll depend on if your mother is home, ok?” He made his way to the door. 

“Alright, bye!” Vicky waved to her father as he left her room. She heard him walk down the stairs and when she was sure that he couldn’t hear her any more, she let out a loud ‘squee’ of excitement. That was the most adult thing she’d ever done; having sex with a man, and not a boy like Evan. And it had been the best sex she’d had so far. She couldn’t wait to do it again with her Daddy. She would wait for the right opportunity to present itself and then she would pounce. She laid back down on her bed and quickly fell asleep for a nap, with a large smile still stuck to her face. 


	6. Daddy Stays Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy stays home to work today and VIcky gets to have more fun.

Her dad didn’t come home that night before she went to bed, but when she woke up and made her way downstairs, he was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. She almost ran to him but stopped herself quickly when she saw her mom standing at the stove, actually making breakfast rather than sticking a box of cereal and milk on the table. 

“Good Morning, Victoria.” Her dad said, giving her a sly smile. She pulled her chair closer to where her dad was sitting before plopping down. “I asked your mom to make your favorite: chocolate chip pancakes.” He went back to reading the newspaper without another word. But she knew he was thinking about her too, when his hand landed on her thigh underneath the table. It stayed still, just a constant reminder of what they did yesterday. She could tell that she was getting wet, just thinking about it. 

“Yum!” She said, right as her mother put the plate of pancakes in front of her with some syrup. She dug in, loving the warm, gooey chocolate. She held in a gasp when she felt her father’s hand move up her thigh, lightly squeezing the muscles as he went. She glanced up and saw that her mother’s back was turned to them, not that she would be able to see under the table anyway. 

She kept eating, more slowly now, as her father’s fingers slipped under her pajama shorts and stroked along the seam of her panties. She didn’t think it was very fair that he was teasing her, because she couldn’t do anything about it. She squirmed a little in her seat, but she didn’t know if she was trying to get away or trying to get closer. She wished her mom wasn’t here, then they could do what they wanted. 

She kept eating, while his fingers teased her. She had this whole fantasy in her head, where her mom would leave and her daddy would pick her up and throw her down on the table and take her hard and fast. She wanted to have something in her pussy so bad, she felt so empty. 

“I think I’m just going to work from home today, Jen. I don’t feel all too well.” Her father said to her mother, without looking up from his newspaper. He slipped a finger under her panties and rubbed circles around her clit. Vicky was practically panting at this point. 

“Oh, alright honey.” Vicky’s mom said, only half listening. 

She finished what was on her plate and turned to her father. “Daddy, do I have any syrup on my face?” She asked, making sure to use their code word. 

His eyes flashed with excitement while he scanned her face. “No, you’re all set. If you’re done, why don’t you go upstairs and get dressed for the day?” He pressed firmly at her clit one last time before removing his hand. She watched as he brought his finger up to his mouth and sucked her juices off. 

She jumped out of her chair and made for the door, “Honey, I’m not going to be around today, I’m going out shopping with some friends, so don’t wait up for me, ok?” Her mom called out as she ran up the stairs, she just smiled wickedly. She was glad her mom was going to be otherwise preoccupied. 

She went into her room and waited, ear pressed to the door to hear when her mom left. After about ten minutes, she heard the front door shut and a car start up. She jumped up from her spot and stripped off all of her clothes. Vicky threw herself on her bed and spread her legs, wanting to show her Daddy just how ready she was for him. 

She heard his steps coming up the stairs and wiggled her toes in anticipation. But he didn’t come. She kept waiting and waiting. Did her Daddy not want to play today? She frowned. He made it seem like he did, when he touched her at the table. 

Vicky stood from the bed and made her way into the hallway, still naked, in order to find her father. She was needy and wet and he made her like that, so she decided that he needed to fix it. 

First, she checked the bathroom and then her parents bedroom, but no such luck. She found her father sitting behind his desk in his office, typing away at his computer. He looked up when she entered and smiled, “Took you long enough.” He shut his laptop, “Look at you, walking around here naked. So beautiful.”

That was all the confirmation she needed and she ran over and jumped up to straddle his lap. She found him already hard beneath her bum and wiggled on his lap to tease him back. “Why didn’t you come to my room?” She pouted and looked up at him from under her eyelashes. 

“Because you were naughty yesterday and deserve a punishment. I thought it would be better to do that here.” He placed his hands on her bare bottom and squeezed and pulled at her skin to open and close her bum cheeks. 

“I wasn’t naughty!” She complained, trying to think of what she might have done wrong.

“You were. I told you to keep your hands above your head, but you didn’t listen. But don’t worry, I'll be gentle because it’s your first time. And I bet you’ll even like it.”

“Like what?”

“I’m going to give you 11 spanks, because you are 11 years old.”

“But Daddy! I don’t want to be spanked! I just wanted to have you inside of me again.” She reached down and traced a finger along the length of his cock through his pants. She was hoping to entice him to fuck her, rather than spank her. 

“Oh, I’ll be fucking you after, don’t you worry.” He grabbed her hips and slid her off of his lap. Moving her body like she weighed nothing, he turned her around and lifted her so her front half was lying flat across his desk. She was too short and so her legs were dangling off the side. “I can’t wait to make this pretty little bum bright pink.” He rubbed at her cheeks some more. It felt really good and she could tell her pussy was practically dripping. 

She heard it a second before she felt the sting. The loud slapping noise made her jump and yelp and then she felt the burn on her left bum cheek. “Daddy!” She exclaimed, shocked he didn’t give her any warning. 

“Count, out loud which number we’re on. You don’t want me to lose count, do you?”

“One.”

“Good girl.” He rubbed at her burning skin. She didn’t know if she liked it or not. She wasn’t fond of the pain, but when the sting left, it left behind a nice warmth. 

He slapped her again, but this time on the right side of her bum. She jumped again, but didn’t yell out. “Two.”

Without stopping, he did slaps three, four, five and six, switching between cheeks each time. She made sure to say the number after each slap. It was starting to hurt more, but still, she didn’t hate it. She was starting to like the sting. She also liked being put on display like this for her father. She was sure that he could see her dripping pussy from her position. And when he pulled her cheeks apart, she bet he could even see her bumhole. 

“Seven,” She said after the next slap. He paused and took this moment to shove two fingers deep into her pussy. She gasped and wiggled her hips. “Daddy!” She whined. “Please, fuck me. I need you inside of me.”

“Only four more slaps to go. I knew you would like this, you’re practically dripping onto the floor.” Without removing his fingers, he slapped her some more. 

“Eight, Nine, Ten.” As best as she could, she was moving her hips back and forth, trying to fuck herself on her Daddy’s fingers. He kept them still inside of her and it was driving her crazy. 

“This is the odd number, do you want it on your left cheek or right?” He asked. Vicky gave it a thought for a minute, trying to see which of her cheeks were more sore, but they were pretty equally matched. 

“Right.” She said at random and a second later the last slap was given. The fingers were pulled out of her suddenly. She went to rise and get off of the desk, but her father put a hand to her lower back and kept her down. She turned her head to try and see him. He was on his knees, his face at the same level as her pussy. He leaned forward and licked from clit to arsehole in one fell swoop. Vicky and her father moaned at the same time. 

“Fuck, you taste amazing.” He licked circles around her clit, before dipping his tongue into her pussy. Vicky keened. She wanted to do something but she was utterly helpless. She couldn’t sit up and she couldn’t do anything with her legs because they were just dangling, uselessly. 

Soon after, her Daddy started finger-fucking her again and sucking on her clit. It only took a few seconds before she exploded on his tongue. He kept sucking and sucking, and soon it was too much for Vicky. She was too sensitive. She tried to pull away, but he held her to his face. She whined and kicked out her legs to try and push him away, but he just moved closer and then her legs went to either side of his body, still useless. She couldn’t handle it much longer, she thought. “Daddy, stop.” She whined over and over again. 

But he didn’t listen. He kept sucking at her clit and putting pressure on it with his tongue. Two of his fingers were still in her pussy. Vicky felt like she was going to come again, but it was almost painful with how sensitive she was down there. After another minute of this delicious torture, she came again when her father teased circles around her bumhole with his other hand. 

After she came for the second time, he backed off and sat back down in his chair. She stayed sprawled out across the desk, pussy still exposed, panting as she tried to catch her bearings. After another minute went by, she heard the tell-tail sound of a camera click. She looked over her shoulder and her father was holding his cellphone up to her. 

“You look so sexy, Vicks. You want to see?” He asked, holding out his arms so she would climb back into his lap. Shakily she got off the desk and did just that, before looking at the phone. There she was. All you could see was her backside, her plump bum bright pink and her juices dripping down her thighs. She had to admit, it did look really good and kind of turned her on to see herself look like that. 

He put the phone down on the desk and lifted her up to sit her on the edge of the desk, while he stripped out of his pants and boxers. He sat back down and pulled her back into his lap, his cock trapped between their bodies. “Think you can go again, Vicks?” He asked her, pulling at her nipples with his pointer finger and thumb. 

“I don’t know…. I’ve only ever come twice in one day, and you just made me come twice within a minute.” She frowned.

“How about I give you a couple minutes to cool down and then I can give this pussy what it really wants. To be stuffed full of my cock.”

Vicky nodded easily. He was right, she did want to have something inside of her. Her orgasms from before were amazing but nothing compared to when she orgasmed around a cock. She hoped she would be able to come one more time. 

He turned her around in his lap, so her back was to his front, and draped her thighs across his legs, so that her pussy was still on display to the room. He opened his laptop and started typing away while she was giving her break. She couldn’t understand anything that was on his laptop so she mostly just focused on other things scattered around the room, thinking about how she would know how much time to wait before having sex with her father. Would he know when it had been enough time, or was she supposed to tell him?

After a few minutes of this silence, she felt something press up against her folds. She looked down and saw her father’s cock just resting against her pussy. When did he take that out of his pants? “Hey, babygirl, my cock is getting pretty cold being out like this, do you mind if I just keep it warm inside of you, until you are ready to go again.” He spoke next to her ear, his breath making her shiver. She nodded in answer. 

He reached between her legs and grabbed his penis, placing the head right at the entrance before thrusting his hips up. Half of his cock disappeared inside of her warmth on the first thrust. He grabbed her hips and angled her a different way, allowing the rest of his cock to vanish inside of her. “Much better, thank you sweetheart.” He kissed her cheek and went back to working on his laptop. 

Well, now it was impossible not to wiggle. All she wanted to do was pull up her legs in order to thrust herself up and down his cock. It felt so good inside of her. She was so wet and only getting wetter each moment his length was inside of her. After only a minute of his cock remaining stationary inside of her, she spoke up. 

“Daddy, do you - do you think enough time has gone by?” She whispered. 

“Well, that’s up to you. Do you think you are ready to have sex?” He stroked his fingers across her stomach. 

“Hmhmm.” She hummed her approval. 

“Stand up.” Instantly she did so, standing up so his cock slowly fell out of her. He turned the young girl around and laid her back down on the desk, but this time on her back. He grabbed her ankles and put her feet at the edge of the desk, spread apart, so her pussy was wide open for him. 

Without hesitation, her Daddy stepped forward and thrust his cock back inside of her and bottomed out. He didn’t keep himself still this time, however. He jack-hammered in and out of her pussy so fast. The push and pull of his cock in her folds was driving her wild, the friction making her squirm. 

“Fuck, sweetheart. You are so tight.” He moaned, his face scrunched up in front of her. 

Remember what he had said yesterday about dirty talk, she felt like giving it another try. “I’m so wet for you, Daddy.” He groaned and thrust inside of her even harder. She knew she was on the right tract and kept going. “I love how you feel inside of me.” Thrust, Thrust, Thrust. “You fill me up so go - good.” It was getting harder for Vicky to focus, with how good it felt. He was fucking her just as quickly as Max did and it felt fantastic. She knew she was getting close again, and was kind of surprised that she was going to cum again so soon. “I want you to cum inside of me, Daddy.” She moaned. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m going to cum.” And with that, Jared came inside of his daughter, thrusting his cock as deep as it would go. He pressed down on her clit with his thumb and felt her cum around his cock, her pussy walls fluttering around his length. It only served to prolong his own orgasm, sending more and more cum deep into her pussy. He collapsed on top of her for a minute, keeping his dick deep inside of her tight pussy. “I’m the luckiest dad in the world.” He whispered in his daughter’s ear. “I get to fuck you and your amazing pussy.”

Vicky giggled, glad she could please her dad, but also glad that while doing so, she got some of the best pleasure in the world. She could still feel her pussy squeezing down around her Daddy’s cock, not wanting to let go. “I’m the luckiest daughter in the world.” She replied. 

After a moment, he slowly pulled his cock out of Vicky. She went to sit up, but he placed a hand on her stomach. “Hold on a sec, sweetheart.” He sat in his computer chair and pulled his phone back out before opening up the camera app again. He snapped a pic of her pink, hairless pussy lips. He waited a couple of seconds, waiting for the right opportunity. After half a minute or so, he finally started to see his cum slipping out of her pussy hole. He snapped another picture of that, too. “Hold your lips open, babygirl. I want to see everything.” He commanded and his daughter jumped to do what he asked. Using one hand, she put her fingers on opposite sides of her pussy and opened up for the camera. After shooting a couple more pictures, he put the phone down. “Absolutely beautiful.” He wouldn’t tell Vicky this, but he couldn’t wait to show a couple of his buddies from work, what he had been up to during his day at home. 

He grabbed his daughter’s hand and helped her from the desk and into a bathroom to clean up. They still had the whole rest of the day together before his wife would return. He knew he would be fucking Vicky at least one more time, if not more, before his wife came back from shopping. He would have to start using more of his sick days at work, Jared thought to himself, as his daughter wiped his cum from her thighs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this has been my favorite chapter to write so far. Let me know what you think and if there are any tags that should be added.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and opinions? I definitely hope to add more chapters to this one, and would love any suggestions. I plan on introducing the father at some point and I'll make a chapter for when Jessica comes back from vacation. This is only the beginning of Vicky's sexual endeavors.


End file.
